


Howlin' for You

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: (slight) 2woon, (slight) mitoria, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Donghae has some issues with being touched, Donghae is the sassiest omega ever, Everyone else is amused, Hyukjae is smitten tbh, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: The werewolf Alpha Lee Hyukjae has been courting his potential mate for quite some time, but Donghae is stubborn and has his pride.





	1. Chapter 1

Being a pack leader sucked at points, Hyukjae sourly thought. He had his headphones in, volume as loud as he could physically stand, just so he wouldn't be bothered by anyone who wanted to try and rib him about his potential Omega mate's stubborn refusal to submit. Plus, he had a lot of pack business to sort through, all of which generated a ton of paperwork for each little thing.

There were points where he wished that they were still living on the edges of humanity just so he would not have to deal with all of this paperwork, but since the decision had been made to move the werewolf packs fully into the realm of humans well before he was born, he could do nothing more than to deal with the associated paperwork. Packs were run almost as businesses, pack lands and physical businesses that were run by members of the pack all had to be accounted for per request of the government. It was a somewhat uneasy truce between governments and the packs – the packs could band together and destroy the government given enough of a reason, and the packs constantly worried about being randomly abducted for experimentation or other unsavory purposes. But while the truce was uneasy, it was there, and no one dared to break it. But it left Hyukjae with a mountain of paperwork spread across his table in one of the busier pack coffee houses.

Humans were not discouraged from coming in – far to the contrary, as Victoria's mate made quite a killing from the regular stream of business people coming to get their fix. And she was one of the few Alphas he wouldn't snap at, no matter how irritated he was. He even managed a pained smile at her when she set a fresh cup of cappuccino down beside him. Digging the headphones out of his ears, he paused his music.

“Thanks, Vic.”

Victoria's large eyes turned upward as she smiled and she gracefully sat down next to him. “Mi said you were looking a little piqued. Paperwork hell?”

Hyukjae growled. “Yes.”

“I feel your pain far too well.”

Hyukjae looked at his new cup of cappuccino and snorted. “Yeah, I can only imagine the paperwork that'll be generated when you finally get Sulli into art school.”

Victoria smiled. “She'll decide in her own time if she does want to further her education. For now, she says that she's happy here.”

Hyukjae stuck his tongue out. “Fine, fine, you don't tell me how to run my pack, I don't prod you about yours,” he said. “But she's damned talented with doing this,” he said, pointing at the artwork in the foam.

“I'll be sure to pass along your compliments.” Victoria leaned back in her chair. “Mi said that it looked like more than paperwork was bothering you.”

He knew that he could just shake his head and she would leave it there – that's why he and Victoria got along so well, they knew when to back off from personal or pack matters – but he ran his hand through his hair once more before tossing his pen down on the table. He leaned forward, his shoulders slumping. “Vic, I've done pretty much everything I can do and he's _still_ not giving me an answer. I'm trying to be patient, I know he has exams and labs to finish by the end of this week, but honestly, Vic, I'm ready to just let him break it and we can both move on.”

Victoria's eyes softened, as her mouth turned into a pout. “At what cost to you?” she asked quietly.

Hyukjae played with the spoon for a moment. “Does it matter? I doubt he likes me, let alone loves me, and it's my own stupid fault for falling for him before he's accepted the mating. Lesson learned, right?” he finished with a completely false and thoroughly pained smile, picking up his pen again.

He looked up as he felt the tug in his chest, knowing immediately that Donghae was near. Sure enough, within a minute, Donghae was walking through the doors of the cafe. Hyukjae frowned. He hadn't done anything to warrant a visit from Donghae – no flowers or random presents, not even dinner had been bought, yet his potential mate was coming towards him, a frown tugging his mouth down. Looking at the rest of Donghae's face, Hyukjae frowned himself.

Donghae looked like shit. Dark circles were under his eyes, his normally beautiful tanned skin reduced to chalkiness aside from the flush in his cheeks, and he was bundled up more than what could be considered appropriate for the weather.

Victoria made to get up, but Donghae stopped her.

“You win, Hyukjae,” Donghae croaked out, and this close, Hyukjae could hear the slight gasping for air in each breath. “I give up.” Donghae closed his eyes for a long moment, then opened them again, as if he was struggling with something. “With Victoria as witness, I, Lee Donghae, accept the mating.” And with that, Donghae's eyes rolled up into his head.

Hyukjae barely caught Donghae before he hit the floor. “Shit, he's burning up,” he muttered, already feeling the bond grow stronger between he and Donghae.

“I'll get your things and drive you. Which hospital?”

“Junsu's isn't too far from here, I'll direct you.”

* * *

  


Hyukjae had a damned good second Beta in Junsu. He'd promptly checked Donghae over, pronounced him down with the flu, probably due to stress and the weather, and had him in a room within thirty minutes, hooked up to IV fluids and had a fever reducer injected as well. He'd also managed to text the rest of the pack with the good news that their Alpha finally had a mate.

Hyukjae had been told that he just had to wait for the flu to pass out of Donghae, and Junsu almost had to threaten violence (which Hyukjae knew that his oldest friend actually meant) to get Hyukjae to hold out his arm long enough for an antiviral to be administered to boost his own immune system, since Junsu had no idea how contagious Donghae was.

Within the hour, the majority of his pack had gathered outside of Donghae's room, coming to pay their respects to their Alpha's new mate. Hyukjae sent Donghee and Nari home, saying that they didn't need to risk exposing their five month old child to the flu, and that they could pay respects when Donghae was feeling better. The first two to see Donghae aside from Junsu were Jongwoon and Youngwoon, his mated second Betas, then the rest of the pack slowly filed in, gently touching their foreheads to Donghae's free hand before patting Donghae's hair and submitting to Hyukjae's hand sliding across the back of their neck. Junsu had made sure that all of the pack members were wearing face masks to limit their exposure as much as possible to the flu.

It took his pack almost an hour to disperse back to their jobs or homes, and Hyukjae was finally left alone with his new mate. As much as he wanted to slide next to Donghae and sleep curled around him, he didn't want to accidentally pull one of the IVs out, knowing from his own past experiences that it would bruise horribly and could collapse the vein. Lining his arm up with Donghae's free one, he slid his hand underneath Donghae's, then threaded their fingers together. He could feel the restless wolf in him calm and settle for the moment as he pillowed his head on his arms and let himself rest.

* * *

  


It had been two weeks since Donghae had mostly recovered, but Hyukjae was still nervous about his mate. He wasn't sure if Donghae had only accepted the mating in a delirium or if it had been his true want, and he was far too skittish to try and ask Donghae, terrified that it would upset the balance they held at the moment. Donghae was a bit clingier, but Hyukjae reasoned that could be anyone when they were sick. He also didn't quite know how to respond to Donghae's somewhat flirting banter mixed in amongst his normal sass and had to excuse himself more than a few times to take a couple of deep breaths and let the flutters in his chest settle again.

And he needed to find out where he stood with Donghae fast. He didn't want to push the issue too fast and push Donghae completely away from him, but he also didn't want to find out that Donghae had only spoken the words deep in his fever and hadn't meant them. He didn't know if he could survive the heartbreak.

He also didn't know if he would survive the night. Donghae's classmates and friends had invited him out for a celebration at the end of the term, and Donghae had shyly invited Hyukjae to come with him, which made those flutters appear in his chest again. The younger man was dressed to kill – eyeliner smudged artfully around his eyes, tight pants clinging to his thighs and ass, and a bright yellow shirt pulling across his chest.

Donghae had shoved him towards the dance floor almost immediately and shouted that he'd be there shortly as soon as they arrived. Hyukjae did not like being separated from his mate – especially a mate who hadn't been properly claimed yet – but Donghae had been the one to say that he'd be on the dance floor shortly, so Hyukjae made his way through the crush of bodies, his body starting to pick up the rhythm.

It had been a while since Hyukjae had been able to dance, but even the pressures of being Alpha didn't degrade his natural talent for dancing in the slightest. His body almost immediately followed the beat, chest pops and his body locking randomly appearing until he had cleared himself a space on the floor all for himself, the hot gazes on him and his dancing. The wolf was out and free in his mind, and he wanted to lure and seduce his mate to him. When he felt the tug, his body moved of its own volition, the body rolls and hip thrusts seemingly natural in the space of his dance. If Donghae was going to hold himself away from his mate, Hyukjae was dead set on making sure that Donghae knew what he was missing out on.

The hands down his face, the snarl on his lips, the low, simmering gaze when he finally looked at his mate, it was all for Donghae. He kept his eyes mostly closed, not wanting the humans to see the pale gray of his eyes, knowing that it set him apart from being human. He called to Donghae through their bond, enticing his mate to come onto the dance floor. It was more subtle than a crooked finger, but it was far more effective than he could have ever hoped.

Donghae easily moved forward, the challenge accepted. They danced together, Hyukjae pulling Donghae close to his body to discourage any random hands from reaching out and touching what was his. Their entire focus narrowed solely to each other, the beats deciding their movements for them. Hyukjae grew bold enough to pull Donghae to him so that they were flush against each other's bodies, his nose flaring as his mate's scent drifted into his nose and his heart jumped when Donghae's hands curled around his hips.

Dancing as close as he dared, he slipped his hands into Donghae's back pockets, getting hope from the roll of Donghae's hips into his own. Staying pressed against his mate, he basked in the scent and the feel of Donghae, and after a while, the taste of his skin along the jaw.

Donghae almost froze in his arms and Hyukjae felt a moment of panic. Then he heard the soft, breathy sigh right in his ear before Donghae's head tilted to the side just ever so slightly. Hyukjae thought his heart would beat right out of his chest.

Submission.

Donghae had just publicly submitted physically to him. He'd spoken the words in front of Victoria, but this public display of submission had Hyukjae cupping Donghae's face and pressing their foreheads together. “Want to go or stay for a while longer?” he asked over the heavy beat.

“Can we stay?” Donghae called back, an apprehensive look on his face that cleared up when Hyukjae smiled and nodded.

“Of course,” Hyukjae emphasized. “You got through your exams and labs, and you deserve to relax!”

Donghae's reaction was to almost throw himself at Hyukjae, strong arms wrapping around his neck, and he was almost shocked at the constant stream of _thank you_ being mouthed against his neck. Taking the opportunity to breathe in his mate's scent, he squeezed Donghae's waist, tempted to reach a hand down and grab a handful of the absolutely _luscious_ ass his mate was blessed with, but he managed to refrain. Tonight was Donghae's night, he was beyond soothed by the public submission, and even if he didn't claim his mate in the next few hours, he at least knew he had a fighting chance.

Hyukjae stayed with Donghae, and the only time Donghae went somewhere without him was to the restroom (“Hyukjae, I've been going to the restroom by myself for a while now. Your attendance is not mandatory.” His mate, though submissive to him, still had a full amount of sass.) while Hyukjae went to the bar for more water for both of them. It wasn't until a few minutes had passed that Hyukjae frowned. He was just about to go find Donghae when he spotted his mate walking away from the hallway quickly, an angry look on his face, and two other men following him. Growling to himself, he grabbed the water that he had paid for and stalked towards Donghae.

He could already sense the other two were Betas, and while he was sure that Donghae could take care of himself, he just needed to be there. It was depressingly easy to make an Omega submit almost unconsciously, and Donghae never allowed anyone to try and touch his neck for that reason, and so Hyukjae just wanted to make sure that Donghae wouldn't get in over his head.

* * *

  


Donghae had managed to avoid being herded into a less populated area of the club, but that still didn't stop the two from trying to corner him. Growling lowly, he batted away the hand that was headed for him. Just because he was an Omega did not give others a free pass to touch him as they pleased.

“Oooh, fiesty,” one of them jeered. “We should teach you some manners to your betters, little one.”

Donghae's eye twitched. 'Little one.' He _hated_ that term with an undying passion. A lot of Betas seemed to use the term liberally towards Omegas, a not so subtle jab at their status. He hated being an Omega, but he had mostly learned to deal with it, and surprisingly, Hyukjae had not seemed bothered by his sass or insolence for over the six months of bonding, which is why he finally submitted to the mating. He hadn't expected himself to pass out, the flu ravaging his system with the combination of constant stress from university and worry that Hyukjae would ruthlessly control him if he did submit, but he did pass out, and he surprisingly woke up in a hospital room, Hyukjae only lightly holding his hand.

“Or maybe you two need better manners than to try and touch someone _without their permission_ ,” he shot back, once again dodging a hand headed towards his neck.

“What the hell does an Omega need to give permission for. You're just an insolent brat that needs to learn manners, little one.”

Donghae snarled, and the next hand that came towards him was twisted harshly, sending one man down to his knees. “I will fucking rip you from limb to limb if you _ever_ try to touch me,” he nearly shouted over the heavy bass, knowing that this little drama was the center of attention where he was at, but the dance floor still moved. As long as he could keep hands or teeth away from his neck, he could hold his own in a fight – he'd practiced Taekwondo for years because of this exact kind of situation – and no one just needing a quick ego boost was going to use him for that purpose.

He couldn't help the gasp that escaped him as he felt a large hand grab him roughly by the scruff of the neck for a brief moment before it was forcefully pulled away from his skin. His hand automatically let the other hand go back to its normal position, and he wanted to scream in absolute frustration. He _hated_ being an Omega. He _hated_ that everyone seemed to feel the need to have him submissive and pliable to their will. He _hated_ his own body for being automatically submissive against his will. And he absolutely _hated_ that Hyukjae was _right there_.

“He already said not to touch, and that _will_ be respected,” Hyukjae said, his voice barely heard.

The presence of an Alpha calmed the entire situation, the Betas shuffling in place.

Donghae wanted to cry from the frustration, even as his body longed to curl up against Hyukjae's, seeking the support/comfort of his Alpha and mate.

“Your Omega needs to learn his manners,” one of the men said, rubbing his sore wrist. “You really should collar your bitch.”

“You say that as though he needs permission to defend himself from people who are just needing a quick ego trip,” Hyukjae smoothly replied, almost shocking Donghae out of his red haze of anger.

But that last comment. His hand curled and before he even realized he was moving to punch the man, his hand was already being intercepted by Hyukjae's.

Looking slightly up at Hyukjae, the betrayal cut his heart to shreds. He had submitted, thinking that Hyukjae was different, when really he was just the same as everyone else. The tears sprang to his eyes as he heard the snickers and he wanted to turn and run – run from everything and just keep running until he either exhausted himself or he was far enough to break the bond – but Hyukjae's fingers were gently caressing his hand, getting his fingers to unfurl. His brain refused to process anything for a good minute until he felt the slide of a heavy ring onto his middle finger. The two wings spreading from either side of the ring brushed his knuckles as Hyukjae slowly curled his hand again. Hyukjae's lips quirked. “ _Now_ you can punch him.”

His emotions were in complete upheaval, but his body responded to his demand of a punch, and he did have to admit that it felt _good_ to feel bones and skin easily give way to his hand, blood slicking the skin around the wings. He stared down at the man who now had at the very least a broken nose, a twisted wrist, and several lacerations where the ring had broken skin. “I am no man's bitch,” he spat out.

Hyukjae grabbed his hand, making a disgusted sound at the blood. “Ugh, gross,” he muttered while grabbing a paper napkin off of the table beside him and wiping the blood away. Within a few seconds, he had managed to charm a small bottle of hand sanitizer off of a woman and was rubbing Donghae's hand with the strongly alcoholic substance. “You didn't hurt anything did you?” Hyukjae asked while rubbing his knuckles.

“No,” Donghae replied, slowly and somewhat confused as Hyukjae pulled the ring off his finger and dropping it into a pocket of the shirt Hyukjae wore before his hand was rubbed again with the sanitizer. Hyukjae had only stopped him from throwing a punch just to add a ring onto his hand to make the punch hit even harder?

“Is there an issue here?” a smooth voice sailed over the music.

Donghae twitched. Yet another Beta.

“Ah, Eunhyuk,” the smooth voice continued. “You honor me by visiting my establishment.”

“Lee Minwoo, correct? Eric's second Beta?”

Donghae watched the smile spread across Minwoo's face. “I am indeed. Our pack sends our congratulations to you and your mate.”

Hyukjae's head dipped slightly in acknowledgment of the words. “Please send our thanks back to your Alpha and pack,” he replied respectfully. Minwoo was a Beta, but he was the second Beta of a very old and established pack, one that Donghae knew Hyukjae looked up to, and he himself was in almost silent awe of Eric's pack. “As for any issues, I'd say that they're well taken care of now.”

Minwoo looked over everything, quirking an eyebrow. “I'd say that it is. There are private rooms available if you need.”

Hyukjae looked at Donghae. “Do you want to stay some more Donghae?”

Donghae could only hold Hyukjae's stare for a couple of seconds before dropping his gaze and silently shaking his head. The presence of four Betas and an Alpha almost had his skin crawling and he really just wanted to get away from everything.

“We appreciate the offer, but we'll be leaving for now.”

He followed Hyukjae's lead in bowing to Minwoo, his bow just a fraction deeper. His jaw was clenching in an effort to not plaster himself against Hyukjae and from the confusing jumble of thoughts flying through his head. Hyukjae wasn't touching him, merely moving people out of his way, and his chest clenched painfully.

He'd submitted, which meant that Hyukjae was his Alpha, and could dole out any punishment he saw fit. Donghae did not like not having control like that, and he buried himself into his coat that Hyukjae held out for him and wrapped his scarf around his neck and face, his skin almost screaming for Hyukjae's touch.

It wasn't until they were outside in the cold air that he allowed himself a brief whimper, reflecting that he was completely screwed. He couldn't even feel Hyukjae through their bond. He was totally, totally, _completely_ screwed.

Hyukjae looked at him, a worried furrow appearing between strong eyebrows. “What's wrong, Donghae?”

Donghae wanted to say a million things, ask a thousand, but all that came out of his mouth was “Why aren't you touching me?”

Hyukjae blinked at Donghae a couple of times. “Donghae, I'm not going to touch you unless you tell me it's okay with you. I only touched you while we were dancing because I knew you could shove my hands back at any point you got uncomfortable. But I know right now, you're a little more on edge and I'm not going to take advantage...”

Hyukjae's words trailed off as Donghae nearly plastered himself against his mate, and tears splashed over his eyelids, the cold stinging at the corners of his eyes and against his cheeks. His Alpha, his _mate_ , was respecting his wish to not be touched and was astute enough to realize how being surrounded by four Betas and an Alpha and almost being made to forcefully submit was affecting him, and how Donghae was struggling with the nature of the Omega within. It only took a slight tug from Donghae on their bond to have Hyukjae wrapping arms around him while Donghae buried his face and scarf into the vinyl jacket covering Hyukjae's neck.

They stood like that for a few moments until a gust of wind had them both shivering. Hyukjae lifted Donghae's face with cold fingers. “I'll drive you home, okay?”

Donghae nodded, allowing himself to be directed to Hyukjae's car. That was another novelty, another surprise. Hyukjae had not demanded that Donghae move in with him, and had kept a respectful distance while Donghae was still recovering from the flu. Hyukjae hadn't claimed him, and aside from a few dinners, Donghae had paid for his own food and medicine.

Hyukjae competently drove through the streets towards Donghae's small apartment, but as they slowed for the turn that would take them there, Donghae covered Hyukjae's hand with his. “Your place,” he said quietly.

Hyukjae frowned. “Are you sure?”

Donghae nodded, not really feeling up for the discussion. He knew that he'd be pacing all hours of the night if he was by himself. He needed the comfort/security/assurance of his mate nearby and to drown his senses with Hyukjae's smell. He felt so small and borderline pathetic that he needed his mate's company, but he reminded himself harshly that he did agree to be mated. As far as he understood things, this was completely normal for any mated couple.

The drive was a little longer to Hyukjae's apartment building, and Donghae stayed silent the entire time it took to get there, then up the elevator and down the hall.

He let Hyukjae take his coat and scarf, hanging them on the coat rack as Donghae slipped his shoes off and walked into the main apartment. The tinted floor to ceiling windows dominated the common area wall, and the door to the balcony had been cleverly disguised to match them. The leather furniture, large television, and the artwork on the walls quietly exuded wealth, and Donghae folded his arms around himself as he went to stand in front of the windows.

He could hear Hyukjae bustling around in the kitchen for a few minutes, then the blessed smell of his favorite green tea wafted into his nose. Looking over, he saw Hyukjae offering him a mug, and he smiled slightly. “Of course you would have my favorite tea,” he said, no bite in his words.

“I noticed you liked it after you ordered it for the third time,” Hyukjae said. Hyukjae was standing close to him, but not touching, allowing Donghae the decision whether to close the space between them or not. Sighing through his nose, he leaned into Hyukjae, comforted when an arm wrapped around his shoulders. They sipped their tea quietly, content with the silence in each other's company.

“I completely forgot to ask, Donghae, but how did you do in your classes?” Hyukjae suddenly asked after a long moment.

It took his brain a few seconds to catch up. “Oh, uh, really good,” he finally answered. “I managed to get all of my work turned in before I got sick.”

Hyukjae smiled at him, all gums and teeth and wrinkles around his eyes. “I'm glad to hear that.” There was the slightest hesitation, then the quick brush of lips against his temple. “You're really smart.”

Donghae felt himself blush, and as he looked over, he saw the tips of Hyukjae's ears turn red and the faintest hue of pink along the strong cheekbones. Ducking his head, he leaned a little more into Hyukjae. “Sometimes I doubt that, but thank you,” he finally said.

“Don't doubt yourself, Donghae. You're smart, way smarter than I am.”  
  


“But...”

Hyukjae grinned again. “I know how to run a pack, hell, I was trained for it since I was a kid and I asserted my dominance over all of the others, but that doesn't mean I know a damn thing about chemistry or physics like you do. You might as well be speaking in some foreign language when you're talking about your schoolwork with me, but I really like hearing you talk about it. Your face just lights up like a Christmas tree.”

Donghae felt the blush renew itself all over his face, and Hyukjae was being so damn _cute_ with his earnestness that Donghae couldn't help but to press his lips to Hyukjae's cheek. The desire shot through the bond before Hyukjae forcefully stopped it, but it left Donghae feeling almost dizzy with the feeling. Hyukjae _wanted_ to claim him.

Hyukjae took a deep breath and kissed Donghae's temple. “I'll get you something you can sleep in. If you want to take a shower or wash your face, I would suggest using the master bathroom, I don't even remember if I have soap in the other bathroom, but I'll change the sheets in the guest bedroom...” Hyukjae trailed off. Donghae hadn't been able to stop the brief shiver of anxiety before it hit the bond. Hyukjae tilted his head curiously. “You're also welcome to sleep with me, but I'll leave that up to you.”

Donghae was sure his face was going to catch fire as he nodded, not trusting himself to speak for a moment. “I-if you wouldn't mind?”

“Why would I mind if my mate wants to sleep with me?” Hyukjae gently teased.

“Because you haven't claimed me yet and...”

Hyukjae grinned at him. “Donghae, when I do finally get to claim you, I want you to come to me of your own will and be an enthusiastic participant. I want you to _want_ to scream my name when I make you come and I want you to feel the same when I'm screaming yours, okay?”

Donghae's eyes were wide and he could feel the blood rushing to his dick, but he nodded.

“I learned by the time I was in my mid teens how to take care of my own needs, and I've waited this long for you, so what's a little more time?”

Donghae was pretty sure he'd just gone around the bend. He had to be dreaming or fantasizing or something because his mate had just told him flat out that he was willing to wait for Donghae. He was so dazed that he didn't even realize Hyukjae had brought him to the master bathroom. “Go ahead and take a shower, Donghae, I'll get you something to sleep in while you're showering.” A quick kiss to his forehead, and Donghae was left alone, feeling the contentment coming from Hyukjae through their bond.

Shaking his head, he stripped and stepped into the shower, a short, pleased growl escaping his throat. He was utterly _saturated_ with Hyukjae's smell in the glassed-in shower, and he felt his body relax. While he would have preferred if it didn't take an Alpha smell to make him fully relax from the stress of forceful submission, he was honest enough with himself that he did enjoy the smell of Hyukjae. The bond encouraged feelings of love and fidelity in both of them, and Donghae wondered how long it would take for him to fall in love with his most unusual mate, if he wasn't there already.

  


* * *

  


Hyukjae woke up at the first beep of his alarm, and he groaned as he reached over to slap it off.

Donghae's nose scrunched up cutely, but his mate remained firmly asleep, for which Hyukjae was grateful. Donghae's leg was thrown carelessly across his hips, a firm thigh pressing against his morning erection, and the soft, wet breaths against his neck with his mate's scent mixed with the smell of _his_ bath products was not helping matters. Scooting away from Donghae in order to not wake him up was proving difficult, and by the time he was trying for the third time, Donghae had a near stranglehold on him, apparently unwilling to give up a source of warmth.

“Donghae,” Hyukjae called softly, trying to shake his sleeping mate awake.

Donghae just grunted and held on tighter.

“Oh God, come on Donghae, _wake up_ ,” he ordered, hating having to do it.

Donghae's eyes cracked open at the authoritative tone. “ _What_ ,” he whined. “I don't have school.”

“No, but I have a pack to run and while my body is really happy with the situation, could you _please_ stop pressing your leg quite so much against my morning wood?”

Donghae squeaked and Hyukjae was released and pushed towards the edge of the bed so fast, he almost fell off of it. Hyukjae laughed and scooted back towards Donghae. He could feel the absolute mortification from Donghae, and the way his mate was trying to bury himself in the covers was adorable. Pressing a kiss to Donghae's forehead, he told Donghae to go back to sleep and that he'd be quiet when he got out of the shower so Donghae could stay that way.

Blocking the bond while he showered (and quickly stroked his dick, shamelessly moaning Donghae's name as he came) and did his morning routine, he was surprised to find Donghae still awake and still buried beneath the covers, but twisted around to face the door. The big eyes followed him as he dug out a pair of boxers and clothes for the day, and he could still feel them on his back as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a soft, well worn sweater. Flopping down on his bed, he looked down at Donghae, feeling the familiar rush of love through his chest, and he let it flow to the bond. He knew where he stood with Donghae, and his mate did deserve to know that he was loved with no pressure.

He was surprised by the echo coming from Donghae – the want/need to return the feelings. Smiling, he brushed at a lock of Donghae's hair, coming close but not touching skin. Donghae grunted deep in his throat, then bumped his head against Hyukjae's finger. “I'll tell you when you need to stop touching me,” Donghae said, his voice still rough from sleep.

“I hope that I never give you cause to ever request that,” Hyukjae finally said, his thumb rubbing across the cheekbone. “Do you want me to drive you home?” he offered. He'd quietly prefer to have his mate around him all of the time, but it was Donghae's decision.

“Do you need me to leave?” Donghae returned quietly, his big, dark eyes reflecting the bright blue of his comforter.

“Not in the slightest,” Hyukjae said quickly. “You're completely free to have the run of my apartment any time you want.”

Donghae's cheeks turned bright. “Can I stay for a bit?”

“Sure. I have a meeting that I can't get out of, but I'll be back around noon, and I'll bring us some lunch.”

“You don't have to -”

“Donghae, there's hardly any food in this place,” Hyukjae cut him off with a smile. “I've been eating at Mi's a lot since I've been courting you, since it's closer to your place and to your university.”

“Oh.”

“I think there might be some instant noodles somewhere if you're hungry, but try and sleep some more, okay? I'll bring you lunch.”

* * *

  


Donghae thought that he might have just fallen in love in less than a week with his mate over lunch.

Every morning, Hyukjae offered to drive Donghae to his own apartment and repeated the assurance that he was still wanted and desired to have around, and every morning, Donghae would shyly shake his head and ask to stay. Hyukjae would smile and kiss his forehead, the rush of love blooming through their bond to Donghae's chest, and as Donghae fell back asleep wrapped in blankets and Hyukjae's scent for the morning, he'd wake up just in time to take care of his bladder, shower, and change his borrowed clothes before Hyukjae would come in with food. They'd talk about little things, nothing overly important, or Hyukjae would relate a small irritant to his morning work and Donghae would soothe the irritation by reaching out to hold Hyukjae's hand or with a quick press of his lips to the closest bit of skin he could find.

The constant rush of feelings left him in an almost permanent high, and it was Friday night when he was curled around Hyukjae, that his mate asked him if he wanted to move in.

“I know it's farther to your university than your place, but I'll be happy to take you to class so you don't have to wake up too early to take the bus.” Hyukjae's plump lips pressed against his forehead. “Think about it, okay?”

Saturday he said yes while they were having lunch.

Sunday morning, he was rudely pulled from sleep by the incessant knocking at the door, and he grumped to himself as Hyukjae went to go answer it, stealing the warmth. Muttering under his breath, he nearly stomped to the kitchen, growling at the Betas crowding into the common area before going to the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

“If that's coffee, make enough for me too,” Junsu said, poking his head into the kitchen.

Donghae shot Junsu a glare out of the corner of his eyes, but obligingly added more coffee and water. He felt a little exposed with Junsu standing in the kitchen while he was in nothing but pajamas, but he relaxed when Junsu merely asked him questions about his health.

“I'm a doctor, it's a force of habit to make sure the pack is healthy,” Junsu griped over his mug of coffee. “Damned annoying at times.”

Donghae grunted in agreement. He knew all about instinctive habits and the frustrations they could cause.

“Anyhow, if you start feeling sick again this semester, find me as soon as possible, as much as I like you for keeping Hyukjae on his toes, I'd rather not have you stay at my hospital again.”

Donghae's lips twitched. “I think that was an aberration – I don't normally get sick. It was just the one-two punch of the weather and stress that caught me this time.”

Junsu's lips twitched. “Yeah, having Hyukjae for a potential mate is enough to induce stress in anyone.”

“Yah!” Hyukjae called from the common area. “I heard that you little shit.”

Donghae held it together for a brief second before bursting out into laughter. He'd almost forgotten how much Junsu and Hyukjae could insult each other on a minute to minute basis, but it perked his morning right up. The other Betas followed Hyukjae into the kitchen, but spread themselves across the kitchen while Hyukjae took the seat next to him, leaving a distance that Donghae quickly erased, plastering himself against his mate. He still felt a little skittish with so many Betas in the same room – mostly with loud personalities, the exceptions being Jongwoon and Nari, who commanded attention in different ways – but the sense of pack was there, as was his mate, and no one made a move towards him or talked down to him.

Once the second pot of coffee had been consumed (mostly by he and Junsu, but Youngwoon had muscled in a cup for himself, his physical stature making even Junsu shy away from the pot, so Donghae didn't feel quite as bad about his reaction, and the cute eye smile Youngwoon's eyes did as he took the first sip gave Donghae a peek into that entire dynamic) he and Hyukjae changed clothes, Donghae pulling on the clothes he had worn to the club the previous week, but leaving the shirt untucked.

“Well, damn,” Jongwoon muttered as he walked back into the kitchen. “How often do you work out?”

Donghae blinked at the random, odd question, but given the various eye rolls and groans and hands coming to meet faces, he guessed it was a somewhat normal occurrence. “Uh, when I can, mostly. If a class is giving me a hard time, it'll probably be five or six times a week, but normally about three, with a day for Taekwondo.”

“Nice, full cardio or...?”

“Cardio is one day, strength training takes up the others.”

“Let's get Donghae moved,” Hyukjae interrupted smoothly, bringing the conversation to a halt.

A total of eight Betas and one Alpha were swarming through his apartment by lunch, packing things up for him, but his tiny bedroom was a sanctuary for him. He'd put his foot down and said that he would pack up his own bedroom, and that the others could content themselves with handling everything else.

The posters were gently rolled up, the photos lovingly pressed in between the pages of books to keep them safe, and the frames were wrapped in newspaper before being placed on the bed. His books from school were easily packed away into a box, one of the first ones to be shoved outside of his door. His collection of plush toys were sealed up in another box, along with his bedding and some of his clothes, more clothes and the pictures of his family filled another. His dirty laundry was put into a bag and he opened his door to find Youngwoon already there, his hand poised to knock.

“Those ready to go?” he asked, his eyes turning up into crescents.

“Yeah, thanks,” Donghae said, forcing himself to keep his head up his gaze steady.

“No problem. Hyukjae had to leave for a few, said he was picking up food, but most everything out there is on the way to his apartment. Just one more trip, and you'll be moved.”

Donghae's eyes twitched. Fantastic. He was stuck in his soon to be former apartment with several Betas. But he could deal with it. “Okay.”

Youngwoon looked at him oddly for a moment. “Hyukjae already told us that if we touch you without your permission, that we should already be expecting to pull back a bloody stump of a limb, you know,” Youngwoon said, almost conversationally.

Donghae's lips quirked, and he felt the little bloom in his chest. “Oh did he?”

“Yeah, let me see if I can phrase it like he did.” Youngwoon paused for a second, adjusted his body language to adopt Hyukjae's characteristic pose, and then launched into a scarily accurate mimicry of Hyukjae's voice. “'Don't bother trying to touch him without permission. He's a short, angry, hairless Wookie from _Star Wars_ , and if you have anything left after he gets done mauling you, be grateful.'”

Donghae was silent for a second, then collapsed to the floor into laughter. “A short, angry, hairless Wookie from _Star Wars_?” he repeated. “Oh my God, I'm going to kick his ass for that one,” he laughed.

Youngwoon was laughing as well. “If you do, we're begging you, _please_ get it on film. We'll pay you.”

Donghae was still laughing too hard to bother getting up, and he ineffectually shoved another box towards Youngwoon. Youngwoon grabbed the box and cheerfully waved to Donghae before shutting the door behind him, leaving Donghae his personal space. His mate was definitely something else.

Donghae continued to pack, just getting to all of the items in his nightstand when the door opened.

He was pretty sure that the noise that just left his mouth was a squawk, and he slammed the drawer shut, his face burning. Hyukjae looked at him curiously, holding a bag of take out. Donghae would normally have given Hyukjae a lecture about knocking, but the food smelled fantastic, and his stomach growled, reminding him that he didn't really have breakfast.

“Food?” he asked, puffing his cheeks out slightly. Anything to make Hyukjae forget about the nightstand.

The warmth and rush flowed through the bond, and Donghae smiled as he was handed the bag. “It's nothing too much...”

Hyukjae was tackled to the bed, Donghae grinning down at him. “You got me tacos!”

Hyukjae smiled back up at him, a cautious finger trailing down Donghae's face. “You mentioned that you wanted some a couple of days ago, so I went ahead and got you...”

Donghae was so thrilled with the thought of having tacos, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Hyukjae's. In his exuberance, he forgot that this was the first kiss he actually shared with Hyukjae. Lust/desire/need shot through the bond, and Donghae gasped as Hyukjae's hand found the back of his head. Mouths parted and tongues glided against each other while fingers found jaws and cheeks and hair, and it wasn't until Donghae felt his throat rumble with a moan did he pull back.

Hyukjae's eyes slowly opened, the pale gray darkening with the wide pupils while the plump lips were slightly swollen. Donghae felt the still-cool fingers against the back of his warmer neck and he tilted his head obligingly. This touch – the touch of his mate – was accepted, and he made sure to let the bond feel that acceptance, and he felt safe and protected in the warm rush of love Hyukjae sent back.

Hyukjae voluntarily pulled his fingers away from Donghae's neck only to cup his face. “Donghae,” he breathed.

Donghae ducked his head, blushing. He didn't need the bond to tell him that Hyukjae loved him – the way his mate said his name was more than enough. He could feel the echoing warmth in his own chest, and felt reasonably sure of his feelings. Hyukjae respected him as a person – he wasn't just an Omega to claim – and he felt safe with Hyukjae, as if he didn't need to be on his guard all of the time. He now had someone to watch his back and protect him, and if the rest of the pack was like the Betas in the apartment who took Hyukjae's warning seriously, he could see himself being able to relax in their company. His stomach rumbled again in protest.

Hyukjae's smile blinded him for a moment. “We should get you fed,” he said, making to sit up.

Donghae shyly nodded and moved himself off of Hyukjae. He tore through the tacos that Hyukjae bought, his hunger getting the better of him, and it wasn't until he was looking at the empty boxes that remained after his lunch with a pout did he feel full.

Hyukjae was finishing up his own tacos and smirked at him. “Note for myself: Never get between a hungry Donghae and food.”

Donghae pouted at his mate, who promptly choked on his food. Donghae fully knew the effect of his pout on people, and Hyukjae was no exception.

“Don't do that to me,” Hyukjae whined. “You're too cute for your own good.”

Blowing Hyukjae a kiss, he looked around the room and frowned. The only thing left to pack was the nightstand. He felt the heat crawl along his face as he looked at the nightstand, then at Hyukjae. Hyukjae was looking at him curiously, probably wondering what was causing him to blush and feel acute embarrassment, but then his gaze traveled to the nightstand and his lips turned up.

“Want me to close my eyes?”

Donghae whined and buried his face in his hands. It was so embarrassing even _thinking_ about showing Hyukjae what was in that drawer, but at the same time, he _wanted_ to show it to Hyukjae. That kiss before lunch proved to him just how compatible they were, and how much he wanted Hyukjae to claim him already, and the thought had already implanted itself into his head.

Biting his lip, he pulled the drawer out, feeling the embarrassment down to his toes but he kept his eyes on Hyukjae's face. That pink hue turned to red across Hyukjae's cheeks, and Donghae watched his mate's breathing change. The dark, silvery gaze met his and he caught the aborted move towards him. “Fuck, Donghae,” Hyukjae said instead.

Donghae licked his lips, feeling both vulnerable and yet powerful, just by showing Hyukjae what he had managed to collect with a meager salary. “Go ahead,” he finally said.

Hyukjae's fingers pulled out the leather collar with the attached leash first, as it was sitting on top of everything. Donghae scrunched his nose. It had pissed him off to buy it, and he hated wearing it – definitely not one of his better purchases – but it was on sale, and he had no idea at the time what kind of mate Hyukjae would be, so he erred on the side of worst case scenario.

“I was going to throw that away,” he finally said. “I hated wearing it.”

“Why did you buy it then?”

Donghae let his gaze slide back down to the collar. “Because I had no idea what you were like, and I figured I'd best get used to being collared and led around like a stray.” He shrugged. “Like I said, I was just going to toss it.”

“One of these days, I need to find out who filled your head with all of this,” Hyukjae growled.

Donghae reached out to take the collar, intending to throw it in the trash. Hyukjae caught his fingers.

“Will you keep it?”

“Why?”

Hyukjae licked his lips and looked directly at Donghae. “Maybe you could put it on me. Because I think we both know who holds the power.”

Unbidden, the image sprang to life in his mind, the dark leather against Hyukjae's pale skin, the silver leash reflecting in Hyukjae's gray eyes. “B-but...”

“But nothing. You hold so much power over me to the point where I need you to even go about in a day,” Hyukjae confessed in a near whisper. “I need you, mate. I may be the Alpha, but you're the only one that can soothe me and keep me thinking clearly, and you alone have the power to make me do anything you want.”

It was more honesty than he ever expected, and he didn't stop the complete rush of love and affection at Hyukjae making himself vulnerable to Donghae. Hyukjae reached out and cupped Donghae's jaw and Donghae held the hand there while he rubbed his cheek against the skin. “We'll keep it, mate,” he said, kissing Hyukjae's palm. “Keep looking.”

The next thing out was the bright blue vibrating dildo, and then the beads. He bit his lip as Hyukjae pulled out the black box. That was his absolute favorite. He'd saved up his money once he'd seen it, determined to have it.

Hyukjae opened the box, and the light caught the gleaming, stainless steel metal plug on the red lining. Donghae felt himself clench at the sight of it, almost like a Pavlovian reaction, and the rough growl of his name from Hyukjae made his breath stop in his chest.

He couldn't fight or hold himself away from Hyukjae any longer. The kiss had seared almost all thoughts other than being claimed into oblivion, and seeing Hyukjae holding that beautiful, heavy plug in his hands finished him. “Would you like me to wear it?” Donghae finally asked, giving in, submitting totally. His hands were already busy with the button on his jeans.

Hyukjae's hand stopped his movements. “Is that what you want?”

Donghae nodded and sent the reassurance and love through their bond. “Yes. I want this Hyukjae, I want to be claimed by you.”

Hyukjae nodded, and Donghae made quick work of pulling his jeans down to his knees and rolling up on his bed on all fours, his ass facing towards Hyukjae. He'd put the plug in dry before, so he knew he could take it, but the cool, wet feeling at his entrance had him whimpering. Hyukjae had obviously found his bottle of lube. The tip of the plug was pushed in just the slightest bit, barely penetrating him when it was pulled back.

“Please,” he said with a roll of his hips backwards. His breath left him as Hyukjae slowly pushed the plug into his body until the metal oval ring was flush against his skin. Panting, his hands curled into fists as he felt the head of the plug weighing pleasurably against his prostate. Hyukjae was rubbing the skin of his ass, tiny growls and breathy curses of appreciation escaping him.

Relaxing as much as he could, he worked his jeans back over his thighs and hissed a bit as he zipped them, the zipper pressing very uncomfortably against his hardening dick. Hyukjae was still sitting on his bed, looking as though he was confused, turned on, and had just won the lottery all at the same time. Donghae smiled at the adorable picture, pulling the drawer all the way out before dumping any remaining contents into the open box. Hyukjae seemed to snap out of his trance and pushed the lube and the box for the plug in there as well. But surprisingly, he pulled out the collar and silently handed it to Donghae before pulling his sweater off.

Donghae's fingers were soft and gentle as they brushed the back of Hyukjae's neck, and he could feel how Hyukjae jerked with reaction. “It's okay, it's just me,” Donghae soothingly mumbled into Hyukjae's ear, and the strong shoulders relaxed. He was quick to snap the collar into place, not willing to risk an on edge Alpha, before pressing a soft kiss to Hyukjae's lips. “I love you,” he said, finally putting feelings into words.

Hyukjae cupped his face and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you, mate.” A quick kiss to Donghae's lips, and then his lips were curling. “Let's get you moved.”

Donghae helped Hyukjae pull his sweater back on, making sure that the collar that sat low on Hyukjae's neck wasn't visible from the neckline and the excess leash was tucked into the pocket of his jeans.

* * *

  


Hyukjae growled a bit as he and his mate were fucking _finally_ left alone. The car ride with Junsu and Youngwoon on the way back to his – now his and Donghae's – apartment was one of the most uncomfortable things he'd ever had happen, the two Betas mercilessly teasing him the entire ride. Donghae's cheeks were flushed and there was little doubt of the situation in the way his mate curled up in his arms.

It also seemed like everyone who had helped wanted to linger, right to the point where Hyukjae had to pull rank to get them to leave. Youngwoon was the last to leave, catching Hyukjae's arm. “Be careful,” he murmured. “It's too easy to lose yourself in the claiming.”

“I know,” Hyukjae replied. “I just have to trust him to punch me.”

Youngwoon smiled and clapped Hyukjae on the shoulder. “Go get your mate, Alpha.”

Hyukjae locked the door behind Youngwoon, and walked to his bedroom. Pulling his sweater off, he played with the chain hanging from the collar around his neck. He opened the door to his bedroom and felt his lips tilt upwards. Donghae was already naked on the bed, his upper body resting on his forearms and his legs tucked underneath him.

Hyukjae sat on the bed after he stripped his jeans and boxer briefs, gentle fingers trailing across Donghae's back, his mouth following the trail of fingers, then back up to nip at Donghae's shoulder. He grabbed the end of the leash and brushed it against Donghae's hand. “Here you go, Donghae. Just yank if I get to be too much okay?”

Donghae looked at him, the trust in those dark eyes making him want to slow down and work Donghae up so slowly until his mate was almost begging him to be taken, but he knew that it would have to wait for later. “Okay,” he quietly replied.

Hyukjae could only reassure Donghae through their bond that he wasn't going to be hurt. His fingers massaged Donghae's ass for a moment before his fingers curled into the now-warm ring and slowly pulled the plug out, so slowly he could see Donghae shiver in reaction. Grabbing the bottle of lube from his nightstand, he soaked a finger with the lubricant, and then pushed it into Donghae. Given that his mate had been wearing the plug for a bit, Hyukjae was not surprised at how easily his finger glided in. “Another?”

Donghae nodded. “Yes.”

Making sure that the lube was properly applied to his fingers, he slid two fingers in, then three when Donghae asked him to. Now Donghae was whimpering, soft moans coming from his throat as Hyukjae pumped his fingers into his body, and Hyukjae was fighting with himself to not lose control – not just yet. Once he had prepped Donghae and Donghae had adjusted to his size, _then_ he could give into his instincts. “You're so fucking amazing, Donghae,” he growled. “You're _perfect_.”

He could feel Donghae reacting to the words through their bond, any wisps of apprehension gone. He felt the acceptance, the submission, the domination, and above all, love flowing between them. Once he felt Donghae relax around his fingers, he slid his fingers out, watching in fascination as Donghae clenched around air and moaned throatily.

Another application of lube and he was sliding fully into Donghae, nearly whimpering at the tight heat. Reaching around their bodies, he stroked Donghae's dick until he felt his mate relax. He leaned forward, balancing himself precariously on an arm and kissed across Donghae's shoulders, nipping at the back of Donghae's neck. Donghae shuddered, but the yank of the chain never came.

“My mate,” Hyukjae growled against Donghae's neck. “ _Mine_.”

“My mate,” Donghae repeated, turning his head.

Hyukjae, his possessiveness soothed, met Donghae's lips, his hips grinding against Donghae's ass. When Donghae rolled back to meet him, he lost control, his hips pulling back and then thrusting forward harshly in a fast, hard rhythm. Donghae nearly screamed at a particular angle, and Hyukjae growled at the sudden tightness. “Right there, hm?” Hyukjae snarled, knowing that he'd found Donghae's prostate.

“ _Yes_ ,” Donghae whined, his hands curling.

It took him a couple more tries, but soon enough Donghae was screaming again, shameless cries and moans coming from both of them, and Hyukjae had just enough presence of mind to quickly stroke Donghae's dick, until Donghae stilled for a split second, then he heard his mate's glorious, unrestrained, orgasmic scream of his name. Hyukjae's eyes rolled almost to the back of his head, his fingers digging into soft skin as he howled his own completion. Their bodies collapsed down to the bed, Hyukjae grimacing a little as he felt some of his come slide out of Donghae's ass with the movement.

Breathing out for a moment, he kissed Donghae's shoulder, then pulled out of his mate's body, a whine coming from Donghae. “Come on, let's go clean up.”

Donghae groaned, but obediently rolled out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom, a sly, tired smile curving his lips as he tugged lightly on the leash that was still held in his hands. Hyukjae smiled and followed along behind his sassy, insolent mate that was a perfect match for him.

* * *

  


Donghae nearly purred as Hyukjae washed his hair, leaning back into the thin, strong body. They'd been in the shower for a while, but had spent the majority of that time trading kisses and cuddling, both of them still riding on the emotional high of the claiming. They playfully soaped each other up, hands bumping against each other and occasionally slapping at those same hands when they hit a ticklish spot.

After they had dried themselves off and collapsed onto the bed naked, Donghae smiled as Hyukjae cuddled up in his arms, his head resting on Donghae's chest. It all started with one kiss to Hyukjae's head, and then across the strong cheekbones, down the defined jawline, across the collarbones, down to the dark nipples where he spent some time until Hyukjae was writhing beneath him.

His eyes flickered up to watch Hyukjae as he kissed his way down the defined stomach, licking his lips as he hovered above the half-hard dick, waiting for his mate to open those gorgeous eyes. Once their eyes met, Donghae smirked, licking the entire length of Hyukjae's dick, and loving the way Hyukjae arched upwards. Setting himself to his applied task, his tongue coaxed and teased Hyukjae to full hardness, Hyukjae's legs parting to give him more access as Donghae dropped his head down to easily deep throat Hyukjae's dick.

Letting the dick in his mouth go with an obscene _pop_ , Donghae licked his lips, then sucked on Hyukjae's balls, encouraged by the throaty cries and the rolling hips, gently moving his mate's legs over his shoulders and pushing them up until Donghae finally saw what he was working towards. Hyukjae's breath caught as his dazed mind apparently caught onto Donghae's plan.

“Dong _hae_!” The last part of his name was screamed as he set his tongue against Hyukjae's entrance and licked. Donghae's arms flexed as he held Hyukjae's hips still and gently licked, stimulating the sensitive nerves while Hyukjae panted and screamed with each flick of Donghae's tongue. When Donghae grew bold enough to slide his tongue inside, he was pretty sure that almost everyone in the building had heard that scream. And it was so empowering, in a way, to hold Hyukjae down – to have an Alpha under his thrall – and make him scream until he was almost hoarse.

When he felt Hyukjae clench down on his tongue, he flicked it once more, then withdrew his tongue, wiping his mouth a little on the sheet. Hyukjae was panting, totally boneless on the bed, and didn't react when Donghae grabbed the bottle of lube still rolling around on the bed. Donghae nipped at Hyukjae's thighs, squeezing enough lube to cover several of his fingers, and the only reaction Hyukjae had to Donghae sliding one finger inside him was a short, breathy sigh.

Two fingers slipped in almost as easily as one, but Donghae caught Hyukjae biting his bottom lip as Donghae scissored his fingers. “You okay, Hyukjae?”

Hesitant gray eyes met his, and Donghae knew almost instantly why he felt an odd mix of apprehension and curiosity and acceptance from their bond. Hyukjae had never been fucked before. Donghae guessed he'd done plenty of fucking, but had never submitted to anyone before him. “Don't you dare pull those fingers out, Donghae,” Hyukjae rumbled.

Donghae's grin was smug. “Wasn't going to,” he teased.

“You little...”

Donghae effectively cut off any protests by dropping his mouth back onto Hyukjae's dick and sucking hard. He was able to work a third finger in soon enough, and then a fourth was added. Hyukjae started meeting his fingers with soft grunts and Donghae sucked hard all the way up, licking his swollen lips before pulling his fingers out. Hyukjae opened his mouth, a sharp look in his eyes, but Donghae glared right back, and Hyukjae subsided, not saying what was probably on the tip of his tongue. He felt the apology/contriteness through the bond, and he smiled. He knew the feeling well, and sent back a wave of love and sympathy. It didn't take him long to lube himself up and slide inside Hyukjae.

Both of them cursed at the same time – Hyukjae due to the foreign sensation and slight pain, Donghae due to the incredibly tight heat surrounding him. Opening his eyes, he reached between their bodies and gently stroked Hyukjae's dick, trying to distract him from the additional stretch and the slight burn of him pulling out.

Hyukjae gasped as he pushed back in slowly, and Donghae buried his face on Hyukjae's shoulder. As Hyukjae relaxed and pushed back against him, his strokes grew harder, both of them lost in the feel of each other and the sensations in themselves. When Hyukjae's eyes opened wide with a loud gasp, Donghae snarled and thrust forward again, making Hyukjae howl. Donghae could not help but to thrust forward harshly, his hand closing around Hyukjae's dick and letting each thrust provide movement along the delicate skin.

Donghae gasped as the pressure in his abdomen exploded as he came inside Hyukjae, dropping forward and panting. Hyukjae was still whining, trying to move his hips against Donghae's. Donghae got coherent enough to stroke Hyukjae to his own completion, his hot come smearing across Donghae's hand and his own abdomen.

“Well damn,” Donghae muttered with a breathy laugh. “Now we have to take another shower.”

Hyukjae's eyes were slumberous, but he nodded. “Time to take care of me this time, mate.”

Donghae's lips quirked as he pulled out, both of them gasping at the sensation, before he threw his legs over the bed and pulled Hyukjae up. Pulling his clearly dazed mate onto his back, his lips quirked as he sneaked a hand around his back and easily slid two fingers back inside Hyukjae, ignoring for the moment the burn in his wrist from the angle.

Hyukjae's squeal was well worth it.

“Don't want you leaking before we get into the shower,” he teased.

With muttered threats of retribution in his ear, Donghae laughed and carried Hyukjae into the shower.

* * *

  


When Hyukjae woke up from a nap, he blinked, deeply confused. Donghae wasn't curled up next to him, and he knew that the past month hadn't been a dream (his sore lower back was a testament to just how real the past month had been), but where was his mate?

Reaching out through the bond, he easily felt the warm contentment of Donghae, and he climbed out of bed, wincing. The TV was on, the volume low as the news was reported, and Hyukjae saw that Donghae had found his laptop and was curled up on his sofa, fingers typing quickly. He felt the welcome through the bond and he dropped down (a little ungracefully) next to Donghae curling around his mate.

Donghae paused in his typing – a mostly filled out form – to press a kiss to Hyukjae's cheek. “I was just about to wake you up for dinner as soon as I finished this.”

Hyukjae looked at the screen curiously. “What is it?”

Donghae blushed. “It's... um... to update my personal information with the university.”

Hyukjae was far more used to the initial form of personal information rather that the update form, but he saw the similarities once he looked. And one particular line had him almost bursting with love. Donghae had updated his information to include his pack, and pack orientation, which had not been there before, as well as that he was mated. As he read his name as both Alpha and mate, he was struck by an incredible swell of love for his prideful mate.

“I love you,” Hyukjae breathed, in awe that he had managed to be lucky enough that Donghae had agreed to be mated with him.

“I love you, too,” Donghae easily returned, both of them soaking in the feelings of love and pride coming from the bond. And as Donghae submitted the new information, Hyukjae pulled him into a soft, gentle kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to stick the end notes in the body because they won't fit, but I hope you all enjoyed this one!

Hyukjae laughed at the adult sized wolf as he playfully growled at the cubs he was playing with. Yips and barks sounded out, several cubs rolling around on the floor in a play fight while a few others nipped at the larger wolf in their midst.

“I think they love him more than they love us,” a female voice sniffed from beside him, the fondness in her voice belying the words.

Hyukjae huffed a laugh. It seemed to be a common complaint among the mothers in his pack that the children loved Donghae more than they loved their parents. Eventually, Donghae changed forms again, and flopped down next to Hyukjae, a familiar hand curving around Hyukjae's thigh. Pressing a kiss to his mate's forehead in welcome, he felt the warm rush of love and affection bloom in his chest from Donghae, and he let his own feelings echo through the bond. Hyukjae was still in awe that Donghae had agreed to be mated to him, even over two years after they had been bonded. He and his pack had watched Donghae absolutely bloom around them, going from nervous and skittish and snapping around the rest of the pack, but as he realized that the other Betas were respecting his personal space and his opinions, he began to relax more and more around them and become comfortable receiving physical affection from the adults. Huffing a laugh as Donghae's head tilted slightly away from him, he nipped at the back of Donghae's neck and kissed the soft skin there, feeling the pleased and pleasured feeling through their bond.

It wasn't a secret in the pack that their Alpha was utterly besotted with his mate and both of them were completely hot for each others' bodies, as their make out sessions in the pack house had been interrupted more than once. But as time went on, Hyukjae noticed that as he hadn't _demanded_ submission, it perversely made Donghae _want_ to submit all the more. It definitely added some spice to their sex life when Donghae decided to dominate him through his own submission, and then turned around and flipped him over, making him claw at their headboard, screaming at the sensation of his mate's dick inside him.

They watched the cubs playing, rolling around on the floor, and Hyukjae only needed to intervene once, a short growl from him reducing the fighting back to the play fighting. One of the cubs clumsily climbed onto the sofa, curling up next to Donghae. She changed forms when Donghae quietly told her, and Hyukjae watched his mate gently play with her, the ache of want shared between them. As she started to drop off to sleep for a nap, Donghae carried her to the blanket that had been laid out and returned to Hyukjae, a small frown furrowing his eyebrows.

“What's wrong?” Hyukjae asked, his long fingers tangling with Donghae's.

“She's so submissive...”

“I know. If she is an Omega or even just a low Beta, she'll be treasured and spoiled completely.” He smiled, trailing a finger across Donghae's jaw. “And she'll have the best example to grow up with.”

Donghae smiled at him, resting his head on Hyukjae's shoulder. “I love you,” he said, just loud enough to reach Hyukjae's ears.

Hyukjae smiled, whispering words of love into Donghae's hairline in return. He looked up at the knock on the door, conversation quieting and the yips trailing off. An old, wizened face peeked around the curve of the door.

“Halbae!” Donghae exclaimed, a wide grin parting his lips and teeth. Hyukjae grinned and waved a motion for the human man to enter. He'd met Donghae's adoptive human family back when they had first been mated, but hadn't pushed Donghae to explain anything, sensing that there was a myriad of issues there. Halbae was the hardest to win over and convince that Donghae would be safe with him, but he'd finally gotten grudging acceptance from the older man. Hyukjae waved the pack to continue what they were doing, and while the noise level stayed down, the pack returned to not paying attention as Donghae greeted his adopted grandfather with a rib-cracking hug.

“I'm glad you felt like you could come this time,” Halbae was saying as Hyukjae strolled towards them.

Donghae grinned. “I am too.”

Halbae clapped Donghae on the shoulder and knocked on the door. “I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Donghae laughed. “Aside from you being here?”

Hyukjae's senses sharpened as a woman and a younger man slipped inside, both of them looking nervous. Which given that they were from another pack, could be understandable. He felt the intense shock/surprise/disbelief coming from his mate, and he started twitching a little with reaction, but before he could do anything, Donghae caused the entire room to stop with the soft “Eomeoni?”

Donghae's mother already had tears running down her face as she opened her arms a little, apprehension in every line of her body, but Donghae lurched forward, folding himself around her tiny frame and nearly picking her up off the ground. She pulled back a little, her hands patting Donghae in a universal mothering action. “Oh... my baby boy...” she said, a fresh round of tears spilling from her eyes. “I'm so sorry, baby. I am so so sorry...”

Donghae shook his head sharply, holding her hands to his cheeks. “You _saved_ me, you _saved my life_ sending me away eomeoni. Please don't blame yourself...”

Hyukjae felt like he couldn't breathe with the sudden realization of _why_ Donghae hadn't had a pack smell or bond during their trial mating. His mate, his gloriously strong, stubborn, prideful mate had managed to break a pack bond as an Omega. The intense love and pride crashed through him, making Donghae look at him through the tears. Donghae pulled back, and looked at the man that had entered the room as well while Hyukjae looked around at his pack, the realization that he'd just experienced spreading through the room.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Donghae nearly whined, and the two brothers embraced each other, nearly spinning each other around but Donghae caught his mother's hand after a moment and tugged them both further into the room. “Eomeoni, hyung, this is my pack,” he said, the contentment in his voice unmistakable. And Donghae smiled a little when he caught Hyukjae's eyes. “And this is my mate.”

Hyukjae let his head tilt to the side a little, the stupid grin appearing on his face. He would never tire of Donghae introducing him as his mate. Reaching out, he caught Donghae's mother's hands and squeezed them lightly. “Eomeonim,” he greeted softly. This close, he could feel that his mate's family were Betas, and a few more pieces about Donghae's initial behavior fell into place. Inviting his mate's family into the room, he settled them on the sofa and went to put on some water for tea.

Youngwoon came up beside him. “I'll take the kids outside to go run around for a while.”

Hyukjae nodded. “Take a couple of the moms with you.”

“Was already planning on it.”

While the water was boiling, he rested against the counter, watching Youngwoon bend over the back of the sofa and playfully growl at Donghae, and his mate growl right back before Youngwoon ruffled his mate's hair. “You are something else Donghae,” Youngwoon said, the affection in his voice making Donghae smile.

The tea finished steeping as Youngwoon herded the majority of the kids outside, only leaving the younger ones who were taking a nap or were still in their mother's arms. Bringing the tea to the table, Hyukjae was about to pour when Donghae caught his hand. “I'll do it.”

Hyukjae softly stroked Donghae's jaw. “If you want, mate.”

Donghae nodded, smiling.

Donghae's family stayed for a few hours, all three of them breaking through the awkwardness of not having seen each other for what Hyukjae guessed was a very long time and catching up on each others' lives. The inordinate pride he always felt about Donghae only grew during the entire conversation and it was when Donghae was curled around him in their room, soft and so warm from his shower that he finally let everything flow to the bond he shared with his mate.

Donghae looked up at him, a soft smile playing on his lips. “What is all that for?”

“Just you,” Hyukjae returned, his fingers trailing through Donghae's hair. “You are so amazing, mate.”

Donghae ducked his head, the soft flush spreading across the tanned cheeks. Hyukjae trailed his fingers underneath Donghae's chin and his breath stopped short at the spark that shot through the bond.

“Claim me,” Donghae demanded, his voice deeper, eyes steady.

He only waited a second, then moved forward, pinning his mate to the bed, connecting their lips. One of Donghae's legs curled over Hyukjae's hip, pressing their hardening dicks together. What clothes they had bothered to pull on were tugged off of their bodies quickly, and Hyukjae was quick to flip Donghae over, pressing wet kisses into the smooth back. He grabbed the lube that Donghae had reached for and passed back, pouring some of the substance on his fingers. Two fingers slipped inside, and Hyukjae watched as Donghae arched his back, getting his knees under him. He was treated to the sight of Donghae pushing up as his fingers were buried inside the ass he was watching. Stretching his mate out, he felt as he always did watching Donghae – humbled, lucky, and so foolishly in love – and he adored the contentment/love that always poured back through the bond from Donghae. When Donghae wasn't instinctively clenching around his fingers, he slowly pulled them out of Donghae, watching his mate shiver once. Warming up some lube in the palm of his hand, he caught Donghae's stare as he lubed himself up and settled himself behind Donghae.

Both of them moaned in unison as he pressed inside, and Hyukjae fell forward, catching himself on an arm. Donghae willingly tilted his head, baring his neck to Hyukjae, whining high in his throat until Hyukjae set his teeth against the nape of Donghae's neck and bit lightly before sucking harshly at the skin, causing Donghae to roll his hips backwards.

“What are you wanting mate?” Hyukjae growled against the skin of Donghae's neck.

“ _Hard_. Give me everything,” Donghae demanded. Pulling off Donghae's neck for a second, he let Donghae's head turn towards him.

“My mate,” he growled at Donghae, watching the already wide pupils dilate even more.

“My mate,” Donghae returned, his gaze steady and hot, focused only on Hyukjae.

His first thrust shook the bed, and he was somewhat grateful for the thick walls of the building as Donghae yelled for more, his fingers gripping a pillow tightly. Just as Donghae had demanded, he fucked his beloved mate hard, letting his control go and giving in, allowing his submissive mate domination over him. The only time he asserted his own dominance was making sure that Donghae came first, screaming Hyukjae's name, triggering Hyukjae's own orgasm that left him gasping for air and curving around Donghae. It was only when Hyukjae pulled his softening dick out of his mate did Donghae moan quietly, their heartbeats slowly returning to normal.

After a moment, they stumbled towards the bathroom, Hyukjae walking closely behind Donghae, his head buried in the junction where neck met shoulder. He could not stop himself from sniffing at his mate, possessiveness welling up as it always did when Donghae had his scent all over him. Donghae laughed at him, as he always did, patting Hyukjae's hands around his waist. The shared possession went between them through the bond, the joy and gratefulness mixing in. Hyukjae gently soaped and cleaned his mate, enjoying the simple task and the way Donghae just basked under the attention, Donghae's hands just as gentle on his skin. When they collapsed back into bed, they curled around each other, their legs tangling comfortably and heartbeats matching as they drifted off to sleep.

–

“Sure you want to?”

Donghae smiled, unable to be irritated at his mate since he could feel the conflict of worry and pride coming through the bond. “I'm sure, Hyukjae. It's been over ten years since I was last at a big gathering like this, and I don't want to be sneaking everywhere.”

Hyukjae nodded, even though he still obviously felt uncomfortable, and it made Donghae love his mate all the more. He was nervous as well about being confronted by members of his birth pack or from other Betas that thought that he was a free ego stroke, but he wanted to get out and interact with other werewolves outside of the Seoul packs. Hyukjae's fingers drifted under his chin before adjusting the scarf that hung around his neck. Hyukjae had gifted him with the scarf for their first anniversary of being mated, shyly explaining that he loved the way Donghae looked in blue. Holding Hyukjae close, he spent a precious few minutes soaking in the scent and feel of his mate. When he finally pulled back, he smiled as Hyukjae trailed a finger across the delicate silver necklace that trailed down below the scarf, an equally delicate charm hanging off the end, and Donghae caught his mate's hand, kissing the ring that was the twin of the one he wore.

Knowing it was nerves, he let his mate fuss with his appearance slightly until Hyukjae sighed. “I shouldn't be more than an hour, two at the most, that's how long it took with the officials last time.”

Donghae nodded. “I'm probably just going to be having lunch with eomeoni and hyung in the main gathering area.”

“Okay. Do you want me to go with you?”

He was well aware of the time, knowing that Hyukjae needed to get to his meeting, but the security/assurance was something that he wanted, especially on his first appearance in over ten years. Ducking his head, he blushed as he nodded. Hyukjae caught his face with his hands.

“You're strong, Donghae.”

Smiling with the reassurance, Hyukjae walked him to the main gathering area and left him there with a lingering touch to his jaw. He'd already spotted his family and smiled at his mate in a short farewell.

Donghae was already moving towards his mother and brother when he heard his name in Hyukjae's Alpha voice, quieting the large room. Turning slightly, he looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Anyone touches you without your say so... rip them apart.”

Smirking, he sent his mate off with a wave of love through their bond and a wink. He felt the stares, the curiosity, and he was almost preening by the time he sat down on a sofa arranged around a table.

“That's a little different,” Donghwa said.

“Hyukjae is a little different,” Donghae returned with a smile.

His mother caught his hand, a slight frown on her lips. “Are you happy, Donghae?”

He nodded so quickly, she didn't even have time to finish his name. “I am, eomeoni. Hyukjae is...” he sighed and shrugged, not able to put into words just how _perfect_ his mate was for him. “He _waited_ for me. We had a trial bond for almost seven months before I agreed to the mating and he _waited_.”

His mother sat easier after that, the conversation picking up from where they had stopped the previous night. He was able to keep tabs on most of the Betas in the room, the experience with his first time in the pack house coming into use.

He jumped and nearly shrieked when he heard a familiar voice saying his name in his ear. Whipping around, he took a deep breath, feeling his heart pounding beneath his fingers. “The hell Junsu...” He trailed off blinking, seeing the dark circles under Junsu's eyes. “Wait, did you just get here?”

Junsu nodded and finished a jaw-cracking yawn. “Where's Hyukjae?”

“In a meeting.”

“Already?” Junsu humphed. “Mind if I grab a power nap?”

Donghae arched an eyebrow. “People being annoying again?”

Junsu nodded. “Not helping that I've been on call in the ER for the past forty-eight.”

Donghae waved Junsu around the sofa, and Junsu flopped down with a groan of relief. Donghae was just about to pat Junsu's hair when Junsu sat up again suddenly, a snarl on his lips and grabbing something behind Donghae. Donghae froze, suddenly sensing the Beta behind him, a Beta who far too close for Donghae's personal comfort. Junsu yanked forward, and Donghae watched, wide eyed, as Junsu snarled in the face of someone who looked vaguely familiar and had their hand in a position that would have fit right against Donghae's neck. “You fucking _touch_ Donghae and I will personally hold you down while he rips you limb from limb and when he's done, you will fucking _bow_ and thank him for whatever pieces of your body you have left.”

Junsu shoved them back, growling under his breath. Donghae patted Junsu's shoulder and then his hair, letting Junsu know it was okay to lie down. “What about the _do no harm_?” Donghae teased, still a little shaken up about that near miss.

Junsu snorted hard, settling his head on Donghae's thigh. “Safety of the pack first. Wake me up when Hyukjae gets back.”

Donghae settled a hand against Junsu's chest and saw his mother peeking over the table cautiously at Junsu. “Eomeoni, hyung, this is Doctor Kim Junsu, Hyukjae's second Beta.”

Junsu's eyes propped back open, and he swung his gaze from Donghae's brother to his mother, and then up to him, his eyebrows pulling together before clearing. “Suddenly, a lot of things make sense,” he muttered, closing his eyes again, but a hand reached up to pat Donghae's hair before dropping off within a few seconds.

Donghwa quirked his eyebrows, looking so much like their father for a moment that it hurt. “People just take naps on you?”

Donghae shrugged. “Junsu explained that Omegas have a certain smell to us that helps the pack keep calmer. So it's not just being able to soothe our mates, but pretty much everyone in the pack. And Junsu just pulled a two day on-call shift in the emergency room, so he's pretty stressed out.” He pursed his lips a little. “I don't mind, really. Everyone always asks if it's okay before they collapse on me, though,” he finished with a smile.

Junsu was a soothing presence next to him, the quick and violent outburst from a second Beta causing others to give him a wide berth, and it wasn't too long before he felt the slight tug on the bond, sensing that Hyukjae was near. Checking his watch, he was surprised to see that an hour had already passed. Poking Junsu slightly to stir the man to wakefulness, he smiled a warm welcome to his mate.

“Dare I ask why the hell you're sleeping on my mate you little shit?” Hyukjae growled. Donghae bit his lips to keep from smiling.

“Because he's a lot more comfortable than what your bony ass is, fucker,” Junsu growled right back, but even as he did, he tilted his head slightly.

Donghae laughed quietly as Hyukjae swiped a hand against Junsu's neck and leaned against the back of the sofa as Junsu slowly got up and made enough room for Hyukjae to sit down.

“Just get off?”

Junsu grunted. “Off for the next five days now. Gonna go hassle Youngwoon for a bit.”

“He's outside with the cubs running.”

“Jongwoon, then.”

Junsu ruffled Donghae's hair and waved a farewell as he picked up his bag and strolled out of the large room. Hyukjae snorted. “Any trouble, mate?”

Donghae shook his head. “Junsu stopped it before it could start.”

“Good.”

“You let your pack talk like that to you?” Donghwa asked.

Hyukjae shrugged. “Junsu and I grew up together. Hell, we might as well have had the same parents for all the time we spent together. Just because I'm his Alpha doesn't negate any of that.”

They stayed there, chatting with his family for at least another hour before needing to retire back to the large rooms set aside for their pack for Hyukjae to do yet more paperwork, and it was late at night before Donghae was curled around Hyukjae again, supremely content.

“I was thinking of something,” Hyukjae said, earning an inquisitive grunt from Donghae. “Since we have tacos on a regular basis, I was thinking that the pack should just open our own franchise of your favorite restaurant.”

Donghae blinked up at Hyukjae, who had a smirk pulling on his lips. “A taco restaurant?” he repeated.

“Mhmm. And since I know it would make you happy, your mother could manage it if she and your brother want to move up to Seoul.”

Donghae froze for a moment before launching himself at Hyukjae, pressing kisses onto any patch of skin he could find, the love and thankfulness soaring across the bond, making Hyukjae grin and reach for him, holding him close, both of them whispering words of love.

* * *

**End Notes: (because they won't fit lol)**

So the easiest and hardest part of writing all of HfY was Donghae. All of his issues stem back to his birth pack, and for a werewolf to literally break a pack bond is deeply traumatizing, esp for someone who isn't an Alpha. (Alphas do have it easier in this regard bc if there's two Alphas in one pack, it can create disharmony and damage the pack and they aren't nearly as traumatized as an Omega would be by having to leave.) But Donghae's fucking strong-willed. For him to submit at all - and of his own will - is a pretty major step for him. His caution when it comes to Hyukjae might have been unfounded, but there was a reason behind it all. 

Donghae's birth pack was centered in Mokpo, and his original Alpha was kind of a dick. (I'll just call him A bc I haven't bothered with a name or anything and I don't think I would use an idol.) A was one of those that thought an Omega like Donghae should always be submissive to the will of an Alpha and would often make Donghae forcefully submit, often humiliating him in front of other pack members. (Hence why Donghae reacted so violently to those betas in the club reaching for his neck.) Both of his parents and his brother are betas, and while Donghae was allowed freedom in his own home, the outside pack environment was a highly structured environment and for Donghae to even play with his own brother on a playground, Donghae basically had to crawl constantly and he never understood why he had to. And then ofc kids are evil little shits at points and Donghae was always pushed around and definitely emotionally bullied, them picking up on the Alpha's habit of making Donghae stop whatever he was doing and submit. 

When his father died right when Donghae started puberty and there were all of those issues, he was clinically depressed and basically told by the rest of the pack to snap out of it, that he didn't need medication or therapy or anything, that he just basically needed to stop and so this culmination of a shitstorm really happened when Donghae was 14 and he was so tired of everything - the forceful submission and his father not being there and there's only so much his mother and brother could do to protect him - that he basically downed a bottle full of pills. If he hadn't been a werewolf, he would have died, but this is what prompted his mother to send him to Seoul to live with an adoptive human family. This distance helped him break the bond with the pack, but it was still very traumatizing for him to do. To a werewolf, the pack is everything and for an Omega, that is even more true. An Omega with no pack is basically kind of a walking target and has no firm emotional footing, so it can lead to them completely losing reality and either crawling to any pack or living like they have a death wish. (Which they pretty much do. To be dead is better than to be on your own.)

Donghae, after years of therapy (in HfY, he's like 24, so I'm literally talking _years_ of therapy like every other day and slowly tapering to every two weeks and then months...) and his adoptive family taking him to Taekwondo, can finally kind of live on his own, and he can pass as a human for the most part, and he never divulges his pack orientation (alpha/beta/omega) even when he admits to being a werewolf. He's extremely prideful because he's a werewolf without a pack and he's been strong enough to avoid other packs while taking a pretty intensive major and he hasn't cracked. (He kind of contents himself with his adoptive family as his pack, but there's no sense of pack with them.) His adoptive halbae (bc I'm sorry I can't resist adding Halbae) worked with the packs for most of his life and turned Donghae onto working out most of his frustration/anxiety and getting him so physically exhausted that he could sleep. 

And so when he meets Hyukjae, Donghae's definitely >:[[[ about the entire mess, especially when Hyukjae wants to court him as a potential mate, and Donghae's internal sass really comes out, and Halbae talks to Donghae, getting Donghae to work his feelings into words. (Its this really huge jumble of shit that Donghae does feel lonely and does want a pack but the fuck if he's going to be controlled and like Hyukjae is fucking ATTRACTIVE AS HELL and Donghae's attracted to him both on looks and as an Alpha but that whole thing about control) Basically Donghae agreeing to a trial bond was already a pretty big fucking deal and Hyukjae is so embarrassing as a potential mate bc constantly buying him meals and little gifts AND DON'T EVEN GET DONGHAE STARTED ON WHAT HAPPENED ON HIS BIRTHDAY. So basically Donghae's been trying to be as sassy and insolent as possible to get Hyukjae to dislike him so he can go back to his safe/lonely little corner of the world, but it's like everyone knows that Hyukjae is courting an Omega and so yeah, there's pack dynamics at play, and even though Donghae keeps trying to push Hyukjae away, he's kind of smitten. Hyukjae lets him pick what they're doing and usually indulges him and like... it's kind of hard for Donghae to hate Hyukjae, especially when he feels this kind of fondness?? through the bond. Like he likes Hyukjae almost in spite of himself. And six months is a very long time for a trial mating and Donghae's basically feeling pressured (sigh Donghae) bc there's other werewolves in some of his classes and he avoids the ever living fuck out of them bc at a certain range, you can automatically pick up on someone's orientation, and he's heard enough 'little one' jokes already. And then there's Hyukjae just kind of patiently waiting like a spider (at least to Donghae) and all that facade he'd built around himself like a wall starts to crack and he's lonely and he does want a pack but he's so uncertain bc he has limited experience with other packs and he thinks that every Alpha is like A and is so confused by Hyukjae and he wants to know more and yet run away and Hyukjae's just being gentle and not pushing him.

So then when he gets sick, it's like he stops caring bc he just wants a pack to take care of him and that's what prompts him to go to Mi's coffee shop (ahaha spot the Mitoria) where he's pretty sure Hyukjae will be and he just gives in bc his brain feels like it's fried and he's so tired of walking this damn tightrope. 

That's why HfY happened the way it did - Hyukjae still didn't know the full story but he could pick up enough clues from Donghae's behavior and reactions and for Donghae its why it was such a BIG DEAL to submit to the mating. The Omega will submit naturally, but Donghae is Donghae not just an Omega and he will submit only of his own choice, not because he was forced into it. 


End file.
